infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chifuyu Orimura
|romaji = Orimura Chifuyu |alias = Former IS Representative of Japan Mondo Grosso champion |birthday = 9 March |gender = Female |age = 24 (Episode 1-Episode 12 and OVA) |height = 165cm (5,4 feet) |weight = 54kg |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Ichika Orimura (younger brother) Madoka Orimura (younger sister) Unnamed parents (abandoned) |occupation = Homeroom Teacher in Class One 1st Year Dorm Supervisor |infinite stratos (is) = Shirokishi (Formerly) Kurazakura (Currently)|nickname = Chifuyu-san (by Houki and Lingyin) Chi-chan (by Tabane) |status = Active/Alive |appearances = Light Novel, Manga, Anime, Game |debut-novel = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |debut-manga = Chapter 1 |debut-anime = Episode 1 |va-jpn = Megumi Toyoguchi |va-eng = Luci Christian |va-oth = Niramol Kichpinyochai (Thai)}} Chifuyu Orimura (織斑 千冬, Orimura Chifuyu) is the older sister of Ichika Orimura and is currently his Homeroom Teacher in Class One and the 1st Year Dorm Supervisor in the IS Academy. She is the former IS Representative of Japan and a Mondo Grosso champion before she retired. Additionally, she is a close friend to the IS creator, Tabane Shinonono. 'Appearance' Chifuyu is a tall woman (but shorter than her younger brother) with long black hair that is split into parts in a similar manner to Ichika's hair and brown eyes. She's also said to possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. Her normal IS teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. For IS Training, she changes into a white jogging suit. In the light novel and reboot manga, other characters have often said that she has a very good figure, having a trained yet voluptuous body without any trace of fat on her and large breasts. She is often compared to a model by her "worshipers" on a regular basis. Even Ichika tends to get a little embarrassed when he sees her in clothing that accentuates her figure, such as the black bikini she wore to the beach. 'Personality' Chifuyu is seen to be a very stern and strict young woman, even to her own family, as seen when she tells Ichika to call her Orimura-''sensei instead of his more familiar' 'Chifuyu-''nee ('Big Sis Chifuyu'). She is also very prideful and stoic, having cared for Ichika since they were young and therefore is forced to essentially be a parent to him. Also, being a very skilled IS instructor, Chifuyu has stated that what makes her strong is her little brother Ichika, for it is him who gives her strength. She has a following of many girls who admire her, being the first Mondo Grosso champion, and call her things like Onee-sama (very respectful 'Big Sister') as well as hang onto her every word. Chifuyu thinks how amazing that it seems "all of the idiots have come to her class" (referring to her students). In one way or another, Chifuyu also gets particularly annoyed whenever the girls start making disturbances inside the school, especially if such cases involve Ichika. Despite this, she still cares about all her students more than almost anything in the world, with only her younger brother being more important to herLN Volume 11 Ch 4. However, as a teacher, she is simply put, merciless. Handing out chops, slaps and even genuine punches to her own students (mainly ichika and the girls) for even the slightest of offenses. Despite her strictness, it seems she also has a far more casual side, that of a normal woman who enjoys drinking alcohol (which apparently even Laura Bodewig does not know of, despite having trained under her for a full year), and messing with her juniors. She acts very differently at home, being extremely casual and relaxed, which is why Ichika was caught off guard so much the first day. She doesn't do much housework, leaving Ichika to tend to things. She also does like to tease others on occasion, especially Ichika, who is very susceptible to her. When she starts drinking, she tends to loosen up a lot. She also becomes more teasing towards those who happen to be around her in her drunken state, even joking about their body in ways she normally wouldn'tLN Volume 10 Ch 4. She is also very protective of Ichika, as he's the only family left after their parents abandoned them and considers him to be vitally important to herLN Volume 11 Ch 4. She was the one to enroll him into the I.S. Academy almost immediately after it was confirmed that he had the ability to pilot the female-exclusive IS units. Some of the characters noted that her closeness with him seems a little suggestive, which only serves to incur a bit of her wrath when they tease her about it. More so, the girls note that the interaction between her and Ichika during certain situations, such as when Ichika blushed profusely after seeing his own sister in a rather revealing black two-piece swimsuit (which he himself chose in the novel and reboot manga). However, this could simply be because he was embarrassed to see her dressed in such a sexy swimsuitLN Volume 3 Ch 3 Infinite Stratos episode 9. There was also their initial impression on the massage incident, but that was just the girls jumping to conclusions. Through this, Chifuyu is highly aware that all the first year personal IS pilots and Tatenashi are in love with Ichika. While she's usually annoyed by the girls fighting over her younger brother, she's willing to let them spend time with him, something they're grateful for when she's willing to leave them alone with himLN Volume 4 Ch 4 & Infinite Stratos OVA A Sextet Yearning for Love. However, she also enjoys knowing that Ichika still treats her better than any of them and can be a bit smug when he displays itLN Volume 11 Ch 2. In battle, Chifuyu is very level headed and even relaxes as she would smile and mock her opponent. This confidence seems to come from her former title as world's strongest. She didn't even show any worry or fear about facing an IS without oneLN Volume 8 Ch 2 & OVA World Purge. In addition, she deeply regrets that she had to allowed the personal IS students to fight in real battles, accepting that it was an unforgivable action for a teacher and adultLN Volume 8 Ch 2. Despite this sense of guilt, she would still send out her students on mission instead of heading out herself due to her IS being currently unusable. This lead Tabane to believe she needed to lose one of her student during an incident to get her back out in the field, telling her she it was her own fault for not doing so soonerLN Volume 11 Ch 4. 'History' Chifuyu was often alone during her school days, due to the fact her presence was, as Ichika put it, "a blade so sharp, it would cut anyone who got close to her". But around the time she started high school, she had begun to mellow out, likely due to her interactions with Tabane, being the only one who could be around her. Sometime after the announcement of IS, Chifuyu assisted Tabane by piloting the very first IS, the White Knight, and took on the entire armed forces around the world, including taking out the missiles that were aimed at Japan, before disappearing without a trace. Later, she took part in the IS Tournament and became the first generation "Brunhilde", becoming a finalist for the second tournament. She forfeited her right to contend, however, in order to save Ichika when he was kidnapped. As repayment to the German Military for the information of his location, she became an instructor for them for a year, before disappearing for a while and returning as an IS Academy Instructor. 'Plot Synopsis' 'My Classmates are All Girls' Chifuyu is introduced as a homeroom teacher at the IS Academy and Ichika's older sister. She hits him on the head for being an idiot when introducing himself and for calling her "Chifuyu-nee" (she insists that he calls her "Orimura-sensei" (Professor Orimura) at school). After she introduces herself, the whole class gets excited, mentioning that they came to the Academy just to see her, praising her IS talents. As Chifuyu silences the class, she starts explaining the year's content. Ichika tells the audience about Chifuyu's past: she's a Mondo Grosso champion, but one day she retired, and that now she's become a teacher. Ichika never saw her at home and he feels stupid for having worried about her. Later, in a lesson, Ichika seems to be struggling with the course, so Maya cheerfully suggests that he ask any question since she's his teacher. Ichika replies that he didn't understand anything, surprising Maya, so she asked the class if there is anybody else who doesn't get anything, to which nobody responds. Chifuyu asks if Ichika has read the reference book before attending the IS Academy, to which he says he accidentally threw it away. Chifuyu hits him on the face with a book and forces him to memorize another copy of the reference book in one week. The next morning at the cafeteria, Houki is in a cranky mood and tells Ichika to call her "Shinonono-san" and not Houki. When 3 other students (Honne Nohotoke and her friends) come to sit down besides Ichika and start talking to him, Houki leaves. They ask about Ichika's relationship with Houki, to which he tells them that she's a childhood friend and that they went to the same kendo dojo when they were in 1st grade. Chifuyu claps her hand and tells everybody to eat quickly. She reveals that she's the dorm supervisor for the First Years and that she'll make anybody run 10 laps around the training ground if they're late. In the classroom, Chifuyu tells everybody to vote for a Class Representative for the Inter-class Tournament in two weeks. Two girls nominate Ichika, much to his surprise. Suddenly, Cecilia Alcott protests and says it's humiliating to have a man as a Class Rep. She then challenges Ichika to a duel. When he asks about how much of a handicap he should give her, the whole class laughs and says that men were only stronger than women before the IS and that if men fought against women, the war wouldn't even last 3 days. Chifuyu finally approves the duel and books it for next Monday in Arena 3. 'Class Representative Runoff!' Ichika is told by Chifuyu that he will be provided with his own personal IS for his match against Cecilia, a rarity since there are only 467 IS Cores that were created by Tabane Shinonono before she disappeared. Relieved, Cecilia says it wouldn't be fair if she fought with her personal unit and if Ichika was stuck with a training one. A classmate then asks Chifuyu if Tabane is related to Houki, to which the teacher answers that they are sisters. As the whole class is shocked and starts bombing Houki with questions, the latter snaps back by saying that Tabane has nothing to with her and that she has nothing to tell the class about her sister. Chifuyu smiles and tells Maya to starts the lesson. One week later, in the battle arena's waiting room, while Ichika and Houki are arguing about the past week's kendo training, Maya announces that Ichika's IS has arrived, the Byakushiki. She then explains the IS's Absolute Barrier system, which puts the IS pilot's safety at first priority. Upon touching the Byakushiki, Ichika gets the same feeling of "understanding the machine without studying it" that he did at the IS entrance exam. He then flies out to the arena. Cecilia is waiting for him in the air with her Blue Tears, saying that if he apologizes now, she might consider forgiving him, but he refuses. As Ichika's shield is being destroyed by Cecilia's sniper, he takes off a blade and makes his way towards his opponent while dodging her snipers. While they're fighting, Maya comments on how amazing Ichika can operate an IS, even if it's his first time. Upon Chifuyu talking about Ichika's habit to clench his left hand meaning he'll make simple mistakes, Maya comments on Chifuyu's observation as an older sister. When Cecilia tricks Ichika that she has more than 4 weapon and fires 2 bombs, he can't dodge and gets hit. Everyone gets worried, but Chifuyu says that he got saved by his unit. Everyone gets shocked to see Ichika's IS in another form, the 1st Shift. While Cecilia is surprised that he's been fighting with the default settings the whole time, Ichika discovers his weapon, the Yukihira Type 2, the same sword his sister Chifuyu used. Praising his sister, Ichika decides that it's time to stop being the one who gets protected and that from now one, he'll be the one protecting his family. As he easily dodges and cuts down Cecilia's bombs and is on the verge of striking her, the match announcer declares Cecilia the winner, much to everybody's surprise. Later, when Ichika incomprehensibly loses against Cecilia, Maya and Chifuyu explain that Ichika lost because his shield energy was depleted and that a barrier-neutralizing attack deals damage at the cost of his shield. Maya then says that Ichika's IS is currently on standby, but he can deploy it any time if he summons it, giving him an IS practice book. 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' Chifuyu and Maya are in the monitoring room to witness the long awaited match. The fight has started and Ichika immediately goes on to strike first at Laura, but is stopped by her AIC. As Laura prepares to shoot Ichika while he's paralyzed, Charles appears behind Ichika and counter-attacks Laura with her Rapid Switch, but Houki interferes, stating that she won't have them forget about her. Laura feels that Houki is in her way so she uses her tentacles to remove her out of her business against the boys. While Ichika and Laura fight, Charles defeats Houki first and resumes his battle against Laura. During the fight, they discover the AIC's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. They then use different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Ichika gets his energy shield exhausted and Laura takes advantage of this to pin him down to the ground, but Charles continuously protects him with his Ignition Boost, stating that it's the first time he's using it. Charles then uses her Shield Pierce weapon to brutally punch Laura's shield multiple time, exhausting her armor. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her IS and transforms into a large dark mech that matches Chifuyu's fighting style. Angry about this, Ichika decides to fight against it, but Houki holds him back, telling him that he doesn't have to do anything. Chifuyu sends an instructor troop to solve the matter. Meanwhile, Charles offers Ichika enough energy to manifest his sword, making him promise that if he loses, he'll have to wear a female uniform to school starting the next day, embarrassing Ichika and Houki. After Ichika gets enough energy, he cuts through the mech and saves Laura. In the hospital, Laura wakes up and Chifuyu starts explaining about the VT System (Valkyrie Trace System), a research project banned under the IS Treaty and it was equipped on Laura's IS. Chifuyu then asks who Laura Bodewig was, and that if she's nobody in particular, then it's fine, but she will have to become the Laura Bodewig from now on. Chifuyu leaves and says that Laura cannot become her, making the girl laugh happily by herself. 'Episode 9' Chifuyu is seen shopping with Maya in a swimsuit boutique when they hear Ichika and Charlotte's voices in the changing room. Curious, they open the curtains and Maya gets shocked to see both of her students in the changing room. Ichika and Charlotte then gets a moral lesson from Maya in the middle of the boutique about drawing a line even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner, to which everybody screams "Yes!". Later on, Maya arrives and asks if she can play volleyball with Ichika's gang, bringing Chifuyu in a very attractive yet skimpy black swimsuit, which everybody praises. Charlotte, who has been gauging Ichika's reations to the girls' various swimwear, notes that he had the most extreme reaction to Chifuyu, which upsets her. She bemoans the fact that she may have to consider Orimura-sensei as a rival, to which Ichika answers that Chifuyu would be a strong opponent in a volleyball match, completely missing Charlotte's point. In the Light Novel, it is revealed that Ichika had inadvertantly picked out the swimsuit that Chifuyu wore to the beach. While everyone's playing volleyball, Cecilia is seen chasing Lingyin, probably discovering that she faked her drowning just to get closer to Ichika. Lingyin runs into Chifuyu's breasts and both of them get scolded. They then have fun playing volleyball for the rest of the day. Later at sunset, it is revealed that Houki skipped the whole|seaside school event](although she wore a swimsuit). When Chifuyu joins her and asks if it's Tabane that is troubling her mind, she hesitates. Chifuyu then tells Houki that tomorrow's the 7th of July, a date when Tabane usually shows up. 'Episode 10' While the students are eating, things get a bit rowdy when Cecilia gets Ichika to feed her directly. Chifuyu slams open the sliding door and yells at them to keep it quiet, then warns Ichika not to cause any commotions before returning to her meal. Later on, the girls have gathered in front of the room that both Chifuyu and Ichika are sharing, listening in on a very suggestive sounding activity from behind the door. When the door falls through due to them leaning on it, they discover that Ichika was giving Chifuyu a massage, much to their sudden relief. Much to their surprise, Chifuyu suggests that they should try out Ichika's massage and Ichika chooses Cecilia. While Cecilia is getting massaged and enjoying it, Chifuyu slaps Cecilia on her rear in a playful manner before lifting up the hem of her yukata to look at her black underwear, much to Cecilia's embarrassment. Finding the underwear to be quite 'bold for a 15 year old', she teases her about it, wondering what would a high school girl possibly have planned for wearing such things. Making Ichika leave the girls with her, she opens a can of beer in front of them and takes a long drink, to their surprise. She then asks them what it is about Ichika that they find so appealing. She cites that since he could cook, clean, and gives wonderful massages, that he would be a great catch for any woman. She then asks, "So, do you want him?" When they reply with, "Can we?", she shuts them down, much to her amusement. She then taunts them by telling them, "If you want a man, go about with the attitude of claiming him for your own. Try to reach my level, you brats". 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' Chifuyu walks into the home, citing that it has become noisy all of a sudden. The girls are a bit surprised by her sudden appearance and Ichika gets up to greet her. Just the brief exchange between the two has the girls burning with jealousy at how Ichika treats Chifuyu so much better than anyone else. Feeling their jealous stares, Chifuyu opts to leave the house suddenly, citing work as the reason. She leaves Houki with a quick reminder to visit her own home once in a while before exiting the house. Later on, she is seen with Maya at an upscale bar and lounge, Bar Cresendo, lamenting the fact that she had unknowingly become a 'rival' of sorts for Ichika's affections for the girls. The scene is extended even more in the Light Novel; when Maya asks what sort of girl would she like Ichika to end up with, Chifuyu really doesn't answer other than becoming slightly possessive of him, but at the same time, pushing him away, which slightly confuses Maya. 'OVA: World Purge' IS Academy comes under assault from an unknown armed force, as well as from an unknown hacker. Chifuyu has the girls: Houki, Linying, Charlotte, Ceclia, and Laura, dive into the Academy network, but they trigger a trap that locks them inside a virtual simulation. She herself suits up to take on the assault unit's IS while Tatenashi deals with the infantry soldiers. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She is known worldwide as the first generation pilot who won the first Mondo Grosso, thus obtaining the title of "Brunhilde" and the 2nd place finalist of the second, which only happened because she forfeited her match in order to save Ichika. Her skills are considered the best in the world in that she had to go against the other representative candidates of various countries while wielding only one weapon - the Yukihira. Unknown to the world, she was the pilot of the very first IS, "Shirokishi" (The "White Knight" of the "White Knight Incident") and then later the "Kurezakura", which she used in the Mondo Grosso. The Kurezakura is currently unusable because of an incident that happened sometime between the second Mondo Grosso and the start of the series. She is a master of kendo, kenjitsu, and various other martial arts, as in the past, she taught Ichika how to wield a real katana, among other skills. An example of her skills was when she came between Ichika and Laura, wielding a katana sized for the Uchigane IS against Laura's beam saber. Ichika has noted that her skills in kendo are greater than Houki Shinonono, who won kendo tournaments at the national level. Chifuyu is also extremely intelligent and knowledgeable, being the only person who could ever keep up with the unparalleled genius Tabane Shinonono. She also shows a great attention to detail in IS combat, as shown when she was giving Ichika (and later Cecilia) a lecture on their flaws, wearing them out in the process. She also has great foresight, allowing her to correctly predict what will happen and prepare for it. In Volume 8, knowing countries would want not only the IS cores from the Golems lll, but also the Byakushiki, she sends Ichika out that day to prevent that. Furthermore, she has been the only known person to notice that most of the "out-of-control" IS incidents that had been happening around her were caused by Tabane. Both Tabane and Ichika state that she was the previous pilot of a first generation IS and was once the wielder of the weapon Yukihira (which is now used by Byakushiki). She was made a legend due to its unique characteristics and also since it was the only weapon she wielded during the Mondo Grosso. Her physical attributes are unparalleled, borderline superhuman, which was demonstrated when she fought an American IS in Volume 8 with nothing but a few katanas (although she couldn't damage the pilot). Tabane has stated that even her genetically enhanced body is only slightly superior to Chifuyu's natural physical abilities. She possesses great strength, speed, flexibility, dexterity, and agility that allow her to be a dangerous opponent for even a IS pilot. She also uses this against Chloe Chronicle to fend off the smaller girl's attack that utilized very high technology to induce a virtual bubble around her. She admits that she's not a normal human. The Shirokishi (while it was possessing Ichika) notes that Chifuyu was far stronger than Madoka when the former was the latter's age. 'Quotes' *''"That idiot sure is having fun. You've seen him clenching his left hand, right? It's a long time habit of his. When it happens, he usually messes up even the simplest things."'' - Chifuyu to Maya about Ichika's habit (Manga Chapter 2) *''Chifuyu: "Laura Bodewig." Laura: "Yes?" Chifuyu: "Who are you?" Laura: "Who am I?" Chifuyu: "If you're nobody in particular, perfect. From now on you are just Laura Bodewig. But remember... you cannot become me." Laura: (laughter)'' - Chifuyu to Laura in the hospital, after the inter-class tournament (Episode 8) *''Chifuyu: "So, what do you guys see in him?" Ichika's Harem: "Umm?" Chifuyu: "Well, he can be pretty helpful. He's good at housework and cleaning. And he can give great massages. He'd be beneficial to any woman. So? Do you want him?" Ichika's Harem: "Can We?!" Chifuyu: "As if." Ichika's Harem: "Ehh?!" Chifuyu: "If you are a true woman, go with the attitude of wanting to snatch a man. Try to get to my level, kids."'' - Chifuyu to Ichika's Harem about his qualities and what they have to do (Episode 10) *''Tabane: I wonder who that White Knight was? Right, right Chi-chan? (In a cheerful teasing manner) Chifuyu: No Idea. Tabane: My guess is that her bust is 88cm...(Chifuyu getting pissed, thus hitting Tabane on the head)'' *Chifuyu: Humans are social creatures, if you want to be able to do everything by yourself, you have to get rid of your humanity first (when talking to Ichika about him trying to do everything by himself in volume 1) *Chifuyu: Great, my brother is a natural born gigolo... (proceeds to kick ichika in the butt after tatenashi fails to deny she loves ichika) *''Ichika: Its going to be difficult to win with only that (talking about how he only has the Yukihara nagata as his IS weapons) Chifuyu: "I won the mondo grosso, using only that..."'' - Episode 2 of the anime 'Trivia' *The name Chifuyu 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi) and "winter" (冬) (fuyu). **Thinking of it, her name matches her cold personality and it also has the exact opposite meaning as the name Ichika. *Chifuyu's surname Orimura 'means "weaving" (織) ('ori) and "spot" (斑) or "town, village" (村) (mura). *Chifuyu also seems to be able to read Ichika Orimura's mind at select moments, which is most likely come the fact that she`s raised him his whole life and knows better than everybody else. *Megumi Toyoguchi (Chifuyu's seiyu) portrayed certain well-known superiors to the protagonists who are portrayed by Koki Uchiyama (Ichika's seiyu) throughout the following. **Aqua and Ventus in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, **Mihiro Oiwakken and Banagher Links in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. **Sara Valestein and Rean Schwarzer in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. *Both of the IS's Chifuyu used had knight theme's, first a white one (White Knight) and later a black one (Kurezakura) Both of her young siblings would inherit these traits with their personal IS; Ichika's Byakushiki based after the White Knight IS, while Madoka Kurokishi is likely based after Kurezakura. References Navigation Category:IS Academy Teacher Staff Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Females